


buns and pixies

by mikochan_noda



Series: SS one-sentence series [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 2014, F/M, Gen, Old Fic, Pixie-haired Sakura, Sasuke bun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda
Summary: ten short moments, that lasted longer than a second[or sasuke & sakura, messing with hairstyles]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SS one-sentence series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955131
Kudos: 16





	buns and pixies

(1)  
  
“I like it.”  
  
Sakura hums to the dark strands clung to his collar and her nape. Her actions are languid - hands stroking from his head to the base of his spine, with their bodies still warm and slick.

* * *

(2)  
  
Sasuke never tells her how he prefers her fingers on his hair - entangled in its length, her knuckles deeply entwined, unconsciously tugging at the ends when she sleeps.

* * *

(3)  
  
When Sakura wakes up at daybreak in a cocoon of his own silk, her entirety wrapped on him, he decides that she should wear black more often.

* * *

(4)  
  
Sasuke doesn’t know how much her whole body would sing; when she meets his eyes, his hands over her wrist, his lips curved and she cannot _escape_ , not with his hair becoming a curtain over them, an imprisoning cage of shadows that splayed across her flushed skin in broad daylight.

* * *

  
(5)  
  
Sakura swears that he’ll never know how she loves his trembling hands buried on her scalp, damp fingers grasping at the shorter strands on her nape in desperation - before she brings him to completion.

* * *

(6)  
  
Sasuke watches the woman with her curious eyes over the mirror, flushed in the afterglow, wrapped in white blankets. Her green eyes are bright and hypnotized, as he deftly twists his hair on the crown of his head.

* * *

(7)  
  
When Sakura comes home with a cracked smile and dry eyes, he picks up his brush and gives it to her. She laughs and proceeds to braid his hair in silence while he waits for her to tell him why she felt like crying earlier.

* * *

(8)  
  
Sakura purrs like a cat when he proceeds to press against her scalp, to the base of her neck, proving that she wasn’t the only one good with their hands.

* * *

(9)  
  
“Let me do it.”  
  
Sasuke sits naked in between the spaces of her thighs, his back to him, her hands pulling and threading, forming knots before she pins them in place.

* * *

(10)  
  
Sasuke’s hair was in a mess, but it was worth it, with a daughter playing peek-a-boo and declaring that she wants a longer hair than Touchan.

**Author's Note:**

> posted at lilmikomiko last june 23, 2014 [[LINK](https://lilmikomiko.tumblr.com/post/89651685385/)]


End file.
